What Is It, Really?
by Pink.And.Black.Converse
Summary: Sequel to An Empath's Emotions. Finally, someone understands. And at long last, Jasper isn't alone. He can understand what it truly means. ONESHOT.


**Because my prep side decided it couldn't leave an emo Jasper that was created for An Empath's Emotions, this came to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own cannon not. I own not a cannon. If I did, and you said I owned S. Meyer's cannon, I would shoot you with MY cannon. :P**

* * *

For years and years, Jasper Hale had lived in fear of thunder, lightening, and storms. They mocked him with their cruel, hard indifference. Although he knew it was illogical, Jasper felt the storms were alive; sentient beings that hated his every moment on earth.

And for years and years, Jasper was upset that Isabella Swan, weak human turned immortal, could resist the call of blood better than he ever had. How shamed he felt, whenever he looked at her face. For, even as a newborn, she had the strength he never knew.

Every storm, every time, he was humiliated and terrified. And his Alice never stopped loving him, never pitied him. She was only there for him; never laughing, never mocking. Always understanding.

He wanted to cry so badly whenever it happened. For the storms brought back his terrors and mistakes, his horrible past and uncertain future. They reminded him that he was not normal, not even by vampire standards. Especially not by vampire standards. But try as he might, he couldn't cry.

None of them could.

And one day, many years after Renesmee had grown up and went on a world tour with Jacob Black, the storm of the century hit.

It was ghastly and petrifying and the worst thing Jasper thought could ever have happened.

Alice wasn't with him.

She had gone with Rose and Edward and Esme to a little town many states away. They were trying to plan a huge surprise for Bella, and thus left her in Forks. The had just recently taken up residence there again. They even got their old house back.

The storm was a freak storm, and by the time Alice saw it coming, it was too late to get back to him.

Jasper thought he was alone in the house. Carlisle was out helping anyone trapped or injured, and Emmett was helping. With the other four gone, Jasper was closer to his breaking point than ever. He could feel himself slipping into the void of darkness, of insanity, when a soft voice spoke to him gently.

"Jasper? Do you know why I think storms have thunder?"

"B-Bella…? What???" He would have flushed if he had been able to, because his voice had cracked horribly and he sounded pathetic. He vaguely realized that he could feel emotions off of Bella, but he couldn't understand them.

"Storms, Jasper." She repeated. "Like this one. They have thunder because something bigger, something far more divine than any of us, is speaking to the world."

He winced and took in a deep breath, remembering how he always thought the demons of hell were yelling of his limitations to the entire world. Did his brother's wife think the same?

"God is yelling as hard as He can to us. To **all **of us. The mortals and immortals, the plants and animals and everything alive. He's telling us things."

He braced himself.

"He's telling us to never give up, and He's apologizing for what He's done. For giving us bad moments and terror and pain. For what He's let happen. But He cannot speak our languages; He speaks in a tongue so magnificent that we cannot comprehend it in this life. And He sees we cannot understand and that we suffer all the more because of His mistakes. He feels guilty for not knowing how to help His creations hear him. It makes Him feel weak."

Jasper blinked slowly and looked up to face his newest sister. She was standing by his doorway…When, how, had he gotten to the floor? That was embarrassing… He sat on the bed and stared at her as she moved to sit near him.

Alice had never given him this feeling. No one had. It wasn't lust, it wasn't love. It wasn't romantic in the least. It was calming, accepting…

It was total and complete understanding. In everyway, Bella knew **exactly** what he was feeling. It was as if _she _was the empathy instead of him, for not even Alice understood him this perfectly.

"What?" He was in shock at this feeling, and had not heard her speak again.

"The lightening. He doesn't do it to scare anyone, although it does. He is only trying to light out paths in life, to _show_ us what He cannot _tell_ us. But most people don't see that either. And so He is frustrated all the more. Thus, His lightening is brighter and his thunder is louder. And He cannot stop it, for He cannot control His feelings any better than most others. He doesn't mean to hurt you, Jasper.

"I've seen what happens to you during the storms. I know what it's like, because the dark used to be like that for me. Back when Edward left, Jasper, it…it wasn't a good time in my life. And I felt what you feel now. But no one was there to explain it to me; to tell me what this chaos really meant."

She moved as if to leave and Jasper gently pulled her back by the hand.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the rain? You never said…"

"The rain is our loved ones, watching from above and crying for us to relieve our pain. They cry for us because they see that we cannot, and so they share our pain and make it easier to bear. You just have to be willing to let them help you."

As Bella left, Jasper felt something he hadn't felt during a storm since his human days.

He felt peace.

* * *

**NOT meant to be Bella/Jasper romantic in anyway at all, just as friends. I feel that they'd have gotten along well in years to come, had Meyer thought to show us their futures. Because they just seem the type to become great friends when he's not, you know, trying to suck her dry.**

**Bad perverts, go away.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**.**


End file.
